21h - Feu
by MarianWeiss-Luna
Summary: OS écrit pour la 2nde Nuit de l'écriture de Sana Shiya, sur le thème "Feu".


Hey, me revoilà !  
Voici enfin le 3ème OS de cette **Nuit de l'écriture,** organisée par **Sana Shiya** en aout, cette fois sur le thème du feu. En fait, cet OS est le premier que j'ai écrit, puisque j'ai intégré la Nuit à 21h, et c'est aussi le seul que j'ai pratiquement intégralement rédigé dans le temps imparti (1h) puisque j'avais réussis à écrire plus de 2 000 mots et à "terminer" l'histoire - bien que la version finale publiée ici ait été retravaillée entre temps.  
En réalité, bien que ce soit le premier que j'ai réellement écrit, et imaginé pour cet évènement, il est longtemps resté intouché puisque j'en était profondément insatisfaite (surtout de la fin), mais j'ai finis par le reprendre et j'en suis arriver à quelque chose de finalement plutôt satisfaisant. Donc voilà !  
De l'Alerdrake, bien sûr ! J'adore ce ship ^^

NB post-publication (09/2016): Je me suis rendue compte que 1) j'oublie tout le temps de mettre toutes ses choses à la fois incroyablement superflues (sérieusement, sur ce site, qui pense sérieusement que je me prends pour la créatrice des X-men, hein?) et totalement indispensables que sont les warning, les /!\Spoil, et surtout, les disclaimers. Et ça, c'est Le Mal. 2) en fait, dans la liste des X-men proposés dans la création des paramètres de l'histoire, on peut choisir Booby/Iceman ou juste Iceman. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, puisque c'est la même personne - et qui aboutit à un problème de recherche quand on ne se rend pas compte de ce problème (parce que il y a genre que 5 histoires françaises correspondant aux critères "Bobby/Iceman, Pyro", mais yen a genre + de 20 si tu entre "Iceman, Pyro". Bref, c'est chelou, et ça risque de faire manquer à la moitié des gens ton histoire. Tchk.

Conséquemment, pensez à aller voir pour les deux Iceman si vous êtes intéressés par le ship, et je rajoute les indispensables disclaimers:

 **Disclaimer** : Les Marvels, et plus précisément les X-men ici, ne sont pas à moi. Non, non, pas du tout, même si je les adore. D'instinct, je dirais que c'est la propriété du Marvel Cinématic Universe (vu que je me base vachement sur les films) et de Stan Lee, mais si vous voulez être surs, allez plutôt check sur wikipédia, hein.  
 **Spoilers** : Euh, X-men The Last Stand, j'imagine (je crois que je fais vaguement allusion à Alkatraz)  
 **Warning : SLASH, Relation BoyxBoy, Yaoi,** bref, vous aurez compris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **21h - Feu**

* * *

Le Feu prit sans douceur, embrasant la pelouse et le bas des troncs dans de petits crépitement.  
Bobby fixait l'autre sans faiblir, neutre, mains baissées, mais le corps tendu comme un arc, un pied placé légèrement en arrière de l'autre. Prudent, défensif, stable.

 **« Tu te crois meilleur que moi, hein, Iceberg ?** »  
La voix était comme étranglée. Prisonnière de sa colère et de son désespoir.  
 **« Pas besoin de te protéger, pas besoin de te battre !** »  
Le Feu gronde, semblant se gonfler sous la colère de son maître, grimpant sur les troncs malheureux.

Bobby, silencieux, jette un regard tendu aux alentours, avant de le reposer sur son interlocuteur. Tout ce qui les entoure sur une dizaine de mètres a pris feu ou menace de le faire incessamment sous peu. Autant dire que les choses ne s'annoncent pas très bien. Mais il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu à autre chose, de toute façon.

Il fait un léger mouvement en avant, ouvrant enfin la bouche.  
 **« John... »  
** Il est obligé de reculer d'un pas et de former un bouclier de glace pour éviter la gerbe enflammée qui l'agresse soudain.

Dans le silence oppressant, il distingue clairement le son familier du zippo que son ami ne peut s'empêcher de tripoter, signe de malaise, de nervosité, une incertitude. Il peut sûrement y arriver.  
Après tout, il a déjà réussis à calmer la fureur incendiaire de John par le passé.

 **« John, »** réessaie-il, avec plus d'assurance dans sa voix grave, **« s'il te** **plaît** **,** **je ne veux pas me battre contre toi** **»  
** Une braise vole, et brûle sa joue. Sa vision se brouille alors que ses yeux le pique, confronté à la chaleur infernale qui émane de Pyro.

 **«** **Tu ne veux pas,** **Drake** **? Mais, et si moi, j'en ai envie ?** **»  
** Les grincements presque trop aigus font grimacer Bobby. Il y a tellement de haine, tellement de fureur.

Il fait un autre pas en avant, laissant une infime couche de glace le recouvrir pour le protéger d'une combustion spontanée.  
 **« John... »** appelle-t-il encore, presque implorant, tentant d'accrocher le regard du blond.  
Son visage est fermé, et son regard promet une violence immense.

Il sent que la situation lui échappe, et ce qu'il voit se dessiner au loin n'est pas du tout pour lui plaire. Si seulement il pouvait éviter le combat. Il ne veut pas se battre une nouvelle fois avec son ami. Alcatraz lui a largement suffit. Cependant, il sent John lui échapper, et plus les secondes passent plus l'affrontement semble inévitable.

La chaleur le force à baisser les yeux, un instant, mais la voix de John semble n'en résonner que plus fort à ses oreilles. Agressive.  
 **«** **Et si, moi, j'ai envie d'éclater ta sale petite gueule d'ange, hein, Bobby ? »**

Bobby se force à avancer vers John, dont le profil est brouillé par les flammes, ignorant la brûlure légère du feu qui passe ses protections. Une résistance passive ne suffira bientôt plus.

 **« Bobby Drake, l'enfant roi, adulé de tous, toujours parfait,** **talentueux** **,** **et si raisonnable… Si tu savais comme je te hais ! »  
** Les doigts de Bobby se crispent. La voix est haineuse, tout comme le regard, qu'il parvient à apercevoir. Et ça fait mal.

Bobby sait qu'il ne devrait pas y faire attention. John… John blesse pour se défendre. John a été tellement abîmé par la vie, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir détruire tous ceux qui essaient de lui tendre la main. John… John l'envie, et le déteste parce qu'il représente ce qu'il ne peut pas être. Il le sait, et il sait aussi que John tient à lui et qu'il s'en veut énormément lorsqu'il lui fait du mal, lorsque sa colère lui échappe, lorsque la violence, la noirceur prennent le dessus.  
Mais ça lui fait quand même mal.  
Et un instant, il se demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour son ami qu'il le laisse partir. Qu'il laisse _Pyro_ s'enfuir. A quoi bon le retenir dans ces conditions? Et pour quoi faire ? Le ramener et l'enfermer ? L'abrutir de médicaments ?  
Peut être qu'il n'y a plus de John après tout, peut être qu'il n'y a vraiment plus que Pyro. Que la douleur et la rancœur. Peut être qu'il ne représente vraiment plus rien pour John qu'un ennemi à abattre.

Mais à travers les crépitements du feu et la tension mortelle qui couve dans les flammes entre eux, prête à éclater, Bobby entend la respiration laborieuse de John et le rythme chantant du zippo qui tourne entre ses doigts. Et alors, il sait.  
Oui, il sent, au plus profond de lui, qu'il y a quelque chose de faux, quelque chose de douloureux, caché sous la fureur et l'hostilité de Pyro, et peut être que John est encore là. Qu'il ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça. Qu'il peut encore faire quelque chose. Peut être qu'il peut encore ramener John à la maison.

 **« Je veux t'aider, »** plaide Iceberg en avançant encore vers le traître, qu'il avait vaincu mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de ramener envers et contre tous, vers le garçon instable qui avait été son meilleur ami des années durant et qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner à la folie mortelle du Phénix.  
Ces mots sont tellement sincères dans sa bouche et - il veut tellement aider John, de tout son être, et c'est peut être même la seule chose qu'il veuille vraiment en cet instant – et c'est probablement insupportable à entendre pour John. La pureté. L'honnêteté. L'altruisme.  
Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Soudain la silhouette de John, avec ses cheveux décolorés et un rictus méprisant et douloureux sur le visage, se découpe, bien plus près, entre les flammes hautes qui brouillent le paysage. Bobby a juste le temps d'apercevoir le coup arriver.  
Il connaît cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Pyro.  
Ils vont s'affronter, et il ne pourra rien faire pour l'empêcher. Et il est parfaitement conscient qu'au moindre faux pas, c'est sa vie qui se jouera. John n'est jamais inoffensif, et Pyro n'est rien de moins que mortel. Quand bien même son ami aurait encore un reste d'affection ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à son égard, il ne saurait pas retenir ses coup, apaiser sa soif de violence incontrôlable et dévorante.

Le coup brûlant l'envoie valser contre un arbre à moitié calciné de la forêt devenue fournaise dans laquelle il a réussi à coincer son ami. L'impact lui coupe le souffle et le sang lui monte aux lèvres alors que ses cellules réagissent par elles même, gelant les tissus de son corps pour le protéger du feu. Une fine pellicule de givre recouvre sa peau et ses yeux, et le tronc dans son dos s'éteint, étouffé par la glace qui émane d'Iceberg.

 **« Tu veux m'aider ? Toi ? »** La voix est mesquine, méprisante, mais peut être aussi un peu blessée. **« Tu es comme** **eux** **! Tu veux m'asservir ! »**

Soudain, il est là, son visage haineux tout proche du sien, ses cheveux blonds voletant partout, et ses yeux durs planté dans ceux de Bobby, hurlant leur douleur, leur folie peut être.  
Des doigts enflammés et brûlants se resserrent contre la gorge du garçon glaçon, tandis que l'autre main de John reste hors de portés. Bobby ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que plus jamais John ne lui laissera l'opportunité d'éteindre ses flammes. Ça avait du être terrible pour lui, de voir son feu s'éteindre entre ses doigts. De voir son pouvoir lui être retiré de la sorte.

 **« Tu veux que je te dise ? »  
** John se penche tout près et le feu s'embrase, sa morsure brûlant Bobby même à travers la glace, consumant tout son être. Alors, l'autre garçon murmure, tout près de son oreille, moqueur, mais sa voix est pleine d'une douleur réelle :  
 **« Tu veux juste apaiser ton insupportable culpabilité, et pire, la honte d'avoir été le camarade de chambre de Pyro le traître, le meurtrier. Tu t'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien vu, hein ? »**

L'air commence à lui manquer et le peu qu'il peut absorber lui brûle la bouche et la gorge. Il sent sa mutation rugir sous sa peau, et combattre le feu de plus en plus chaud sur les doigts de John pressés sur sa gorge. Il sait qu'il est légèrement désavantagé par la barrière de glace qu'il continue d'alimenter pour isoler leur lieu de combat du reste du monde. Empêcher Pyro de partir. Empêcher les autres d'intervenir.  
Il sent à peine le léger frôlement de lèvre sur sa gorge, les mèches claires de John qui lui chatouillent la joue.  
 **« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Bobby. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasse. »**

Les yeux gris de John, remplis de ce feu dangereux, s'ancrent dans les siens, et Bobby suffoque. Bobby se noie dans le feu, dans la haine, dans le putain de bordel qu'il lit dans les yeux de John.

Il va mourir. Il va mourir, et s'il meurt, il peut en cet instant dire avec certitude que John, son John, son meilleur ami, mourra avec lui. Il ne restera plus de celui qu'il a connu que cette épave au cœur charbonneux, ce condensé de haine, de fureur, et de destruction. Ce vide.  
Intolérable.  
Il lâche son contrôle sur la barrière et laisse la glace l'envahir, le changer, et d'un violent coup de poing gelé, se dégage de la prise de Pyro.

 **« Peut être bien. »** crache-t-il d'une voix rauque, en aspirant l'air brûlant à grandes goulées, en assenant un nouveau coup, plus violent, sur la tempe de John qui vacille légèrement. **« Mais s'il** **le** **faut, je** **crèverai** **en essayant. »  
** Et soudain, c'est John qui se retrouve acculé un instant. Le souffle glacé de Bobby sur son visage, les putain de yeux bleus d'Iceberg plantés dans les siens, lui communiquant tout ce qu'il ne comprend pas, tout ce qu'il ne peux pas dire, tout ce qui existe entre eux. Déterminés.

Le combat continue et redouble d'intensité, entre feu et glace, gel et incendie, créant leur enfer personnel, ou chacun s'oppose à l'autre pour se faire comprendre. Où se joue tant leur vie que leur amitié. Que leur destiné.  
 **«** **Crève, Bobby! »** hurle John hors de lui, en lui lançant une attaque mortelle, à laquelle Iceberg répond à peine moins violemment.  
Ils sont trempés, brûlants, échevelés, et ils se comprennent moins que jamais, mais Bobby s'est décidé. Il ne laissera pas John partir. Jamais.  
Il encaisse un coup violent, mais se redresse et plaque l'autre garçon au sol, dans les cendres et la neige qui les entoure. Incompatibles. Opposés. Contraires. Tout les oppose. Pourtant, il ne peut pas se résoudre à voir son ami lui glisser entre les doigts une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais il ne refera pareille erreur.

 **« Je ne te laisse pas. »**

Leurs corps se maîtrisent et se menacent mutuellement, Bobby vaguement avantagé par sa carrure supérieure. Arrogants, provocateurs, décidés.  
Leurs souffles se mêlent, alors que les muscles brûlants de John enflamment la peau gelée de Bobby. Le bleu et le rouge pale s'entremêlent sur leurs corps dans un ballet intense et captivant, presque surnaturel, et la violence inachevée qui les lie devient tension électrique entre leurs regards. « Je ne céderai pas. » C'est ce qui semble s'inscrire sur leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre, c'est ce qui semble glisser dans chacun de leurs gestes, chacun des coups échangés.  
Et John a cet éclat dans l'affrontement, cet éclat familier et sublime, qui le rend paradoxalement si lumineux, si vivant à travers cette volonté de rejeter, de détruire ce qu'il sait lui être essentiel...

Et puis Bobby se laisse distraire par l'éclat argenté du zippo, au sol tout près d'eux, et sa concentration se relâche un instant.

Une douleur atroce, insoutenable, explose dans son ventre, le transperce, et lui coupe le souffle, alors qu'une bouche enflammée incendie soudain ses lèvres, les possède et les force – et le gel ravage maintenant son corps de l'intérieur, comme si la glace s'était soudain muée en feu au contact de John.  
Trop près, trop fort, trop incontrôlable, trop incompréhensible. Trop imprévisible.  
Trop douloureux.

Bobby se sent se consumer dans le baiser agressif et désespéré qui le ravage, alors que la douleur s'étend dans tout son corps, calcinant tout sur son passage, et que le monde se tord autour de lui. Il ne peut pas crier, il ne peut pas gémir, les lèvres et la langue de John lui ont volé son souffle.  
Tout lui échappe. Tout lui a déjà échappé, pas vrai ?  
Quel idiot.

La glace redevient chaire, et tous ses muscles se relâchent alors qu'il sent ses forces le quitter, de la même façon qu'il devine le liquide chaud qui s'écoule doucement sur la peau claire et imbibe le tissus de ses vêtements brûlés, et il s'aperçoit que John s'accroche à lui, ses mains fébrilement accrochées à sa nuque et ses épaules, sa bouche désespérément plaquée sur la sienne, incroyablement aliénante.

Puis, John le relâche et il s'aperçoit que des larmes débordent des yeux furieux qui le fixent.  
Bobby sent sa vie s'échapper de son corps percé, déchiré, et il se dit qu'il peut aussi bien arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce qui est en train d'arriver. Trop de choses se superposent dans son esprit, sous la brume envahissante et cotonneuse de la douleur. La chaleur, le froid, ce qu'il voulait, ce pour quoi il se battait, le goût de John sur sa langue, les flammes dans les yeux gris, la neige et l'incendie…

Il sait juste que John le regarde, et que des larmes coulent sur ses joues malgré le sourire méprisant et vide qu'il continue d'afficher.  
Alors il lui sourit, et il voit quelque chose se briser dans les yeux gris de Pyro.

Les lèvres de John bougent, et il murmure quelque chose, mais Bobby ne l'entends pas, pas plus qu'il ne sent les doigts brûlants qui lui caressent le front, la joue, la gorge, mais il voit encore les larmes qui roulent sur le visage poupin et agressif de John.  
La douleur est terrible, et tout se brouille dans son esprit. Il n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'au fait que John pleure, et que c'est quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais arriver. Il ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… Il ne peux pas -

Il a incroyablement de mal à respirer, maintenant.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, Bobby parvient à lever faiblement une main, pour frôler des doigts une de ces gouttes qui a débordé des yeux de John, de son John, et la transformer en un magnifique cristal de glace qui s'envole dans l'air doux.

Quand il ferme les yeux, tout est enfin calme autour d'eux.  
Au milieu des cendres et de la neige qui fond doucement,  
Les flammes se sont éteintes.

Et, presque imperceptible dans le silence, on peut entendre un souffle brisé…

 **« Bobby... »**


End file.
